


Cuddle

by CharityMercy



Category: Kim Namjoon - Fandom, bts, rap monter, rm - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 23:47:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16881576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharityMercy/pseuds/CharityMercy
Summary: Namjoon is a menace in your home office





	Cuddle

On normal days, you wake up to either your alarm, or when your boyfriend, Namjoon is home, the sound of him being generally noisy. Today, you wake up to his arms encircling you, his legs tangling with yours, as he pulls you closer to him. You try to wriggle free to start your day, but his grip tightens, “Good Morning, Baby”, he growls into your ear, voice thick with sleep. “Let me get up, I have some work to do” you mumble, nearly wanting him to argue. “Hmmm, can I have ten more minutes with you like this?”he asks, breath fanning over your skin. You turn to face him, “hmmm, I suppose that won’t hurt” you smile. You stretch to kiss his dimple as he pulls you closer, until you are trapped in a tangle of lanky limbs. You nearly drift back to sleep, pressed against his chest, breathing in his scent.

 

“Ok, baby, I have to get up. I have some work to do.” you tell him, reluctantly. He whines in response, but lets you get up. You toss your hair in a bun as he scoots to the edge of the bed, “ You are working from home today, right?” He asks, eyes wide. You sigh, turning to him, “Yes, I am, but I need a couple hours to finish my work.” you smile at him as he pulls you towards him, resting his head against your chest. You kiss the top of his head before gently pushing away to get dressed. You trot off to make some coffee, he follows, hugging you from behind while your coffee percolates. You lean into him, silently wishing you had stayed late last night to finish your report, instead of working on it from home today. You sigh as your coffee finishes, turning to give him a light peck, “Give me two hours, ok? Then I’m all yours” you smile. He pouts, “Can’t I hang out in the office while you work? I don’t get to see your enough” he whines. You make a face, “Fine, but you cannot distract me.” you scold. His eyes light up, he smiles widely, “You won’t even know I’m there” he promises, you roll your eyes, silently praying he doesn’t break anything. 

 

He follows you like a puppy, flopping down in the spare chair in your office, across from your desk, facing you. You turn on your laptop, “You don’t actually intend to watch me the whole time I work, do you?” you ask, he nods vigorously. “Well, it won’t be very exciting” you reply, settling in, and taking a sip of coffee. You start working, completed concentrated until Namjoon starts fiddling with everything on your desk. You sigh, and try to ignore him, as he starts twirling a pen in his long, thin fingers. Suddenly the pen is flung from his hand, you hear it clatter to the floor behind you. You don't even want to look, in case the pen somehow broke, spattering your hardwoods with ink. He jumps up to retrieve the pen, gingerly placing it back on your desk, “Sorry” he whispers. “It’s ok” you sigh, thankful that the pen is still in once piece. 

 

You refocus, quickly picking up where you left off. After a while, he starts drumming his fingers rhythmically on your desk, you look up at him, it’s obvious his mind is elsewhere, thoughts are spinning behind his dark eyes. You clear your throat, but it doesn’t distract him from whatever is going on in his mind. You gently slide your hand under his, breaking his concentration, and lift his hand to your lips, placing a soft kiss on his knuckles. “If you are bored, you can do something else, I’m about halfway done.” you smile, trying to hide your slight annoyance. “I’m not bored” he lies, dark eyes wide, “Don’t make me leave” he pouts. You sigh and flash him a smile, “Fine. You can stay, but stop distracting me” you tell him. He smiles in response. The last hour was mostly uneventful, but Namjoon ended up on the floor, to your side, phone in one hand, the other arm draped over your lap. 

 

“I’m finished, baby” you coo at him, “What do you want to do?” you ask. He smiles, and picks you up, you squeal in protest as he carries you back to bed. You crash into the mattress, both of you giggling. He wraps his arms around your waist, and rests his head on your chest, sighing contentedly. You run your hands through his hair, his eyes closing for just a moment. He shifts so he is hovering over you, covering your face with soft kisses. He moves down to your chest, slowly pulling off your tee shirt before he peels his off, tossing them both to the floor. Your hands move over his bare torso, as his moves over yours, sweet and gentle. Your hands glide through his hair again as he moves lower, removing the last bits of your clothing. He strips down too, then kisses down and up each of your thighs, hands following. He moves back up, nuzzling into your hair as another contented sigh spills from his lips. 

 

His knee works itself between your legs, pressing into your already damp folds. His plump lips work their way to yours. You fail at stifling a moan as his leg presses you harder. You feel his lips turn up at the corners in a satisfied smirk, before he gently moves his leg against you. His hand moves down your body, replacing his knee. Thin fingers glide over your lips, you gasp as one slides into you, slowly pumping. His lips move over your neck and shoulders, leaving soft, open mouthed kisses. A moan spills from your lips as his thumb makes contact with your clit. You reach down between your bodies, wrapping your hand around his cock, matching his glacial pace. He groans, the sound is muffled by your shoulder. 

 

His eyes meet yours, his heated gaze holding for a moment before his lips descend on yours. His tongue moves across your bottom lip in a silent plea for entrance, which he is granted. Your tongues move languidly with one another, taking time to explore each other. Your hand moves through his hair again, gently pulling him impossibly closer. His hand speeds up, bringing you close to release, you moan into the kiss. Your back arches, trying to get just a little more friction. He stops, moving his body to position himself at your entrance. You push your hips against him as he slips inside, hips moving with slow precise thrusts. 

 

His lips move over your shoulders and chest, as you moan. You grip his shoulders as your hips move to meet his thrusts. His breath fans over you as a moan tumbles from his plump lips. His thrusts hit harder, and you come undone, moaning out his name. He groans, not even attempting to muffle the delightful sound. His nose brushes yours as he looks into your eyes, hips speeding up. You struggle to keep his gaze as a heady combination of affection and overstimulation washes over you in waves. 

 

“You feel so fucking good” he nearly growls, lips brushing yours. You can only moan in response as you feel him spill into you, his hips still. The two of you stay just like that, tangled together for several minutes. 

 

Namjoon is the first to move, “Let’s take a shower” he smiles. “Sounds good” you reply. You take a shower together then settle on the couch, arguing playfully over a movie for a bit before choosing one. He slowly wraps his limbs around you, eventually just pulling you into his lap and holding you close. Thin arms encircle your waist, his breath fans over your neck, your squirm, struggling to get comfortable. He whines a bit when you slide back down beside him, still tangled in his limbs. He kisses the top of your head before resting his head against it. You relax into him, “you know I’m not going anywhere, right?” you tease. “I know, I just want to be close to you” he replies. You let out a contented sigh, feeling his warmth seep into you.


End file.
